


Survive or Die

by ShieldAgents56



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Youtubers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldAgents56/pseuds/ShieldAgents56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Youtuber/DanganRopa crossover</p><p>When Imani Brooks gets accepted into Monokuma Academy, she doesn't know what to expect. </p><p>When Cryaotic, Pewdiepie, and 15 other Youtubers get invited to a Youtube Convention at Monokuma Convention Center, they're all excited. </p><p>Little do they all know, that there paths will cross....and despair will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

 

                        “I don’t even know why I’m here…” I muttered and scanned over the paper. “We, Ms. Brooks, have invited you to join Monokuma Academy, along with the 15 other students who have gotten accepted.” The school building was huge, towering over the city. “Well…better get in.” I said. As soon as I took my first step, a feeling of dizziness washed over me and I passed out.

                        I groaned and fluttered my eyes open. I was lying on the floor of a library. A lamp lit the room dimly and I stood up, holding my head. “What hit me?” I muttered and scanned the room. Nothing but books. I walked around and found a door. Grabbing the handle, I twisted it and it swung open with ease. I walked into an abandoned hallway and heard a faint voice. I walked toward it and whispered, “Holy shit…” A brunette boy stood there, wearing faded blue jeans, a green hoodie, and a poker face Cry mask. “Hey friend!” He said and walked over to me. “Nice to finally see a friendly looking face.” He held out his hand. “I’m Ryan.” “Imani.”

**Cryaotic/Ryan: Super Duper Youtube Level: Secret/Private Gamer**

We shook hands and I said, “Where’d you end up?” “Computer lab. You?” “Library. “ He nodded and said, “We should look around.” “Good idea.” We started to walk down the hallway and were met with a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a Brofist on it, blue jeans, and black Converse. A pair of neon green headphones sat around his neck. “Pewds!” Ryan shouted. “Cry!” The man shouted and ran over to us, tackling Ryan (or Cry) in a bear hug.

**PewdiePie/Felix: Super Duper Youtube Level: Most Youtube Subscribers**

                        “Glad to see you too bro!” Ryan laughed and the man looked at me. “I’m Felix.” “Imani. Where’d you end up Felix?” “Cafeteria of all places.” Felix looked at Ryan. “Did you guys see anyone else?” I shook my head and Ryan said, “No.” Felix bit the inside of his cheek. “We should try and find more people.” I said and both boys nodded. We walked around, finally getting to two double doors. Ryan pushed it opened and we found a hoard of people. A man (who looked as if he had recently shaved) spotted us first. “Pewds! Cry!” He shouted in a heavy country accent. I instantly liked him. He wore a red shirt with a picture of what looked to be some kind of cinnamon toast with a headset on it, brown shorts, and a bear hat.

**Cinnamontoastken/Ken Morrison: Super Duper Youtube Level: Tactical Gamer**

He pulled both men into a hug and I turned to a man with medium length black hair and had a small smile on his face. “I’m Imani.” I said holding out my hand. He shook it. “I’m Anthony.” He wore a black shirt under his leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

**Smosh / Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox: Super Duper Youtube Level: Most days as #1 subscribed**

“Hey isn’t their supposed to be another one of you?” I asked. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah you mean Ian. We came here together, but I woke up in a sound station without him.” I rested my hand on his shoulder. “He’ll turn up eventually.” He smiled a little. “Yeah don’t be sad Anthony. He’s probably with Phi.” A boy said, patting Anthony’s back. He had a British accent and a comforting face. “I’m Dan.” He said and waved. “Imani.”

**Danisnotonfire/Dan Howell: Super Duper Youtube Level: Sarcastic Vlogger**

                        Suddenly the double doors opened. A brown haired boy wearing a button down and a boy with medium black hair wearing an Adventure Time shirt rushed over to Dan and Anthony. Quickly, I stepped out of their ways and bumped into someone else in the process. “Sorry!” They said and smiled. The boy had an upward quiff and wore a simple navy blue shirt and blue jeans. “Troye.” He said holding out his hand. “Imani.”

**Troye Sivan/Troye Sivan: Super Duper Youtube Level: South African/Australian Vlogger**

The Adventure Time shirt wearing boy looked over at me and waved. “Hi!” He chirped. I smiled. “Hi. I’m Imani.” “Phil.”

**AmazingPhil/ Phil Lester: Super Duper Youtube Level: Innocent Vlogger.**

                        I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning, I was met with a poker face mask. “Hi Ryan.” I said. “Hey. I was wondering where you went.” “Just meeting everyone.” He nodded and said, “So am I. C’mon.” We walked over to two boys, who were in a deep conversation with each other. One was a curly brunette who wore a navy blue sweater with white stars on it. When he noticed Ryan and I, he smiled. His eyes looked like a turquoise ocean. “Hey there! I’m PJ.”

**KickthePJ/PJ Lingori: Super Duper Youtube Level: Film Producer**

                        The other had on what looked like a dorky Christmas sweater. He grinned and bowed down to me, causing me to giggle. “I’m Chris. Otherwise known as Crabstickz.” I giggled. “Interesting name.”

**Crabstickz/Chris Kendall: Super Duper Youtube Level: Comedian**

“Hey!” A voice shouted. We all turned to three boys. “First of all hi. I’m Shane.” One said and smiled.

**Shanedawsontv/Shane Dawson: Super Duper Youtube Level: Music video/Comedy producer**

**“** I’m Joey!” The man next to him said smiling.

**JoeyGarceffa/ Joey Garceffa: Super Duper Youtube Level: Actor and Vlogger**

“Hey I’m Tyler!”  The boy next to Joey said. I liked his hair.

**TylerOakley/ Tyler Oakley: Super Duper Youtube Level: Sassy Vlogger**

“C’mon.” Ryan said and we walked over to a few more men. “Hey guys. I’m Ryan.” One of them said. He was Asian and had a good look about him. I smiled and looked up at Cry. “Huh. Two Ryan’s.”

**Nigahiga/ Ryan Higa: Super Duper Youtube Level: Longest #1 Subscriber run**

                        “Hey there!” The man shouted a cheerful smile on his face. I smiled back. “Hey there.”

**Tobuscus/Toby Turner: Super Duper Youtube Level: Multitalented**

                        “I guess we’ve met everyone.” I said walking toward the bleachers. “I guess so…hey are you a Youtuber…?” Cry asked, rubbing the back of his neck. I started to say something, but a voice cut me off. “Welcome welcome!” The voice was high pitched, like a doll and sounded very familiar. Everyone’s head turned toward the stage, but there was no one there. “What’s going on?” Toby shouted.

“NO INTERRUPTIONS!” The voice screamed and it made me jump. “I’m your Youtuber host!” _But…I’m not a Youtuber…._ ”And to our special guest, I am you teacher, principal, dean…you get the idea!” The voice laughed and my stomach turned. “But, onto my game. The reason you’re all here…is that you’ll be competing.” A murmur fell over everyone and I swallowed hard. “And does anyone know what you’ll be doing?” Silence fell over the gym. “Shame shame. Not even my student knows.” “Who’s the student you keep talking about?” I heard Anthony shout. The voice laughed again and said, “You all met her just now.” Eyes turned to me and my stomach flipped. I wanted to puke. “H-how would I know? I-I just got here!” I shouted my voice shaky. “You’ll figure out my student. Anyways, to the rules! The way to win and to get out of here….is to kill someone!” Gasps ran throughout the room. “You have to kill someone without anyone else figuring it out. Once the murder commences, we will search for evidence. Then, the living will participate in a Class Trial.”

“Like a courtroom…” Cry muttered. “And here’s my favorite part…” The voice said. _How should I know how this game works? I’ve just met everyone and I’ve never been here before…_ ”Once the living feels like a decision has been made, we will vote. If the living is correct, then the guilty shall be punished. But, if the living is wrong, everyone else will die and the guilty will live, thus making them the winner!” The voice laughed again, “There’s no way we’re killing anyone!” Ken shouted. “A-and besides. It’s just a game. W-we won’t actually die right?” Dan asked, but his voice was shaky. “Nope. You will die. This is unlike the video games you play where there are re-spawns and extra lives. You die here, you’re through!” The voice laughed. “Do you understand this student? I mean you should be getting this…” I swallowed hard and sat down, putting my head in between my legs. “Hey…you ok?” Cry asked rubbing my back. I didn’t respond. “Well if that’s-““Wait! Where’s Marzia!” Felix shouted. “And Mary!” Ken asked. “And Kalel and Melanie!” Anthony shouted. “You’ll all find out!” The voice said and the static cut. “Imani…”I looked up to find Cry staring at me (well I believe so through the mask). “Do you know what’s going on?” Tears blurred in my eyes and I shook my head. “I-I don’t know Cry…” He nodded and rubbed my back. “It’s ok friend…”

_I wish I knew what was going on....why am I even here...?_

**Survivors: 15**


	2. First Death

After the shock, Pewdiepie, Ken, and the boys from Smosh walked over to Ryan and me. “Where are they?” Ken asked, his voice gentle, yet demanding.

“I-I don’t know. I swear.” I said, wiping away my tears. “Apparently you know about this place…so where are they?” Anthony asked his face hard. “I don’t know! I have no idea what that person was talking about!  The only time I’ve been here was today!” I shouted, tears spilling down my cheeks. “Guys…I know you’re upset and wondering where your girls are…but blaming Imani isn’t going to help.” Cry said, rubbing my back. I wiped my tears away and let out a shaky breath. “We should explore the place. Gather everyone up and we’ll split into groups.” I said swallowing hard.

                        Cry, Ken, Pewds and I walked down the hallway. “Hey look.” Ken said. We looked at the doors with nameplates and symbols on it. “A crown…for Tyler…” Felix read. “Hey look! Stephano!” Cry chuckled. I scanned the doors and nameplates. I noticed a poker face mask and knew it was Cry. The next name plate was mine and had a symbol…of a cupcake. I smiled softly. “Makes sense.”

After a bit of exploring, we all gathered in the cafeteria. “Alright. So what did everyone find?” I asked. “We found a computer lab, but when we tried to turn them on, they wouldn’t start.” Dan said and the three other British boys nodded. “We found a library. We also found a locked door there.” Shane said, Tyler and Troye munching on apple slices. “We found a stairwell. But it was blocked off. There was no other way to get in.” Toby said. “There’s obviously something up there.” Ryan added. “I found a few doors…but they were locked too.” Joey said softly and the Smosh boys patted his back.“Wish we would’ve found some loose screws that weren’t Joey.” Ian said. A few chuckles floated aroud the room. I huffed.

“So we’re basically at some dead ends…” I muttered. Suddenly, an alarm like sound went off. “It’s 9:45. Time for bed kiddies! You’ll find a symbol on your name plate and a little surprise in your rooms!” The voice cut to static and we walked to our rooms. As everyone said their goodnights, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Cry stood there and I smiled softly. “Hi…” “Hey…don’t get upset about what happened…the guys…well they’re just worried about their girls ya know?” I nodded and he patted my cheek. “Get some sleep. Night friend.” “Night Cry.” I walked into my room and found a small box. As I got closer, I found that it was a toolbox. Sighing, I set the tool box in the floor and curled into a ball on my bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

                        I woke up with a start, just as there was a pounding on my door. I rushed to the door and opened it, finding Cry. “Cry wha-“He took my hand and we rushed over to Joey’s room. A camera was his symbol. “Cry what’s going on?” I asked, surprised. Cry opened the door and the foul stench of rotten road kill and rotting meat filled the air. “What…Joey?” I called out, opening the door wider. Then, I screamed. Joey laid there on his bed, a knife stabbed into his heart. “Oh my god…” I whispered. An alarm sounded and the voice said, “A body has been found!!” Everyone slowly exited their rooms. “Who’s dead?” Shane asked.

“Joey…Joey’s dead…” Shane’s eyes went wide, along with Tyler. Shane’s face crumbled and he broke down onto his knees, screaming and crying. I let out a shaky breath and said, “Tyler…stay with Shane.” He nodded and crouched down, rubbing Shane’s back. “Everyone else help me investigate. If you have a weak stomach, then stay near the room. See if you can find anything strange out here or anywhere else. Strong stomachs come with me.” Cry, Pewdiepie, Toby, and Ryan walked with me into the room, “Poor Shane….” Felix said softly. “Poor Joey.” Ryan added.

“Ryan and Toby. Search the room. Felix, look in the bathroom. Cry, help me with Joey’s body.” The boys nodded and Cry and I walked over to Joey’s body. “He must’ve been killed last night. No bleeding.” I said. “There’s a gash on his neck. Maybe the killer didn’t want Joey screaming, so he slashed his throat.” Cry said. “But wouldn’t there be blood like on the walls and floor?” Toby asked as he searched the drawers. “Maybe the killer used something to like cover the wound so that he wouldn’t gush out blood.” Ryan commented. “Yeah but what?” I asked. “There’s nothing in the bathroom.” Felix said. I huffed and lifted up Joey’s head, feeling around. I found something hard and lifted his hair. “Oh god…” Cry looked and swallowed hard. In the back of Joey’s head was a screw.

“Who did this to him…?” I whispered. “The screwdriver from his toolkit is missing…” Toby said, his voice trailing off. “The killer might’ve used Joey’s own screwdriver to do this and then got rid of it somehow.” Cry said. “But who?” I muttered. The alarm sounded and the voice laughed. “Enough time. Everyone to the trial room!!” After scanning the room one last time, we walked out to everyone else. We all walked to find the trial room in silence.

_Joey’s dead…and one of us killed him….but who?_

**Survivors: 14**


	3. Class Trial

                        We walked into the trial room, which looked just like a meeting hall. Everyone had assigned places. “Wait…why is there one more chair?” I asked. “Reasons!! Now on with the trial!!” The voice shouted and laughed. “We should start with the crime scene.” I said. “Joey had been stabbed in the heart with a knife that looked as if it had come from the kitchen.”

“Well who was in the kitchen last night?” Shane asked eyes bloodshot. “I was, along with Toby.” Ryan said and looked at Toby. “Yeah. **Joey came in their last night and said he needed some water. I didn’t notice the knife was gone until he left.** ” Toby said. “Wonder why he needed the knife…” Troye commented. “He was scared.” Cry said and everyone turned to him. “Before this, Imani and I looked over Joey’s body one more time and I found something.” Cry said and pulled out a note. A corner was soaked in blood, but the handwriting was legible. “ **It told Joey to meet in the killer’s room to apologize for what they said.”**  “What did the killer say?” Tyler asked. “Wish we knew…. **there isn’t any more evidence…”** Ian said.

“That’s not true.” I said and everyone turned to me. “She’s right. Dan and I went into the furnace room and we found something things.” Phil said and dug into his pocket. He held up a melted bloody screwdriver and a burned bloody towel. “The bloody screwdriver and the towel…” I whispered. “Well what does that mean?” Anthony asked. My eyes went wide.

**_“I found a few doors…but they were locked too.” Joey said softly and the Smosh boys patted his back. “Wish we would’ve found some loose screws that weren’t Joey.” Ian said._ **

“Ian did it.” I whispered. Everyone looked at me. “No way! Ian couldn’t have done it!” Anthony shouted. I turned to Ian. “You wanted to apologize to Joey for making the comment about him being a loose screw.  But, when he tried to kill you with the kitchen knife, you ended up pinning him down, grabbing the knife, and stabbing him in the heart.”

“I couldn’t have done it!” Ian screamed. “Then, you decided to slash his throat and use a towel to stop the bleeding. Then, for revenge, you grabbed the screwdriver from his toolkit, and put a screw right in the back of his head.” “Shut up!!” Ian screamed, face red and enraged. “You went to the furnace room to get rid of the bloodied screwdriver and towel. But a piece of the towel didn’t burn all the way, and the screwdriver fell out of the furnace. You killed Joey Ian.” I said and Ian broke down into sobs. “Yes! I killed him alright!! I did it! But he was going to kill me first! I-It was self-defense!” “Everyone cast your votes!” The voice shouted.

After a minute, the voice cheered. “Congrats! The killer was Mr. Ian Hecox! He shall be receiving his punishment!” Anthony ran over to Ian and shook him, tears in his eyes. “Hey hey Anthony. No crying bro.” Ian said sadly, even though his eyes were glossy with tears. Anthony pulled him into a hug and cried into his shoulder. “It’ll be ok buddy. You need to focus on getting out of here alive.” Ian looked up and scanned us all over.

“All of you do ok?” Ian smiled and looked at me. “Especially you Imani. You’re too smart to be locked in here.” I just nodded, even though I wanted to break down. Ian gently pushed Anthony away and the voice said, “Let the punishment begin!” Ian fell down a hole and a big screen TV flashed to Ian tied up.

Suddenly, two Gatling guns came into view and a deep voice bellowed, “Ready for target practice!!” The guns fired and Anthony screamed. But his screams didn’t do anything. Soon, Ian wasn’t even a body. Just bones that collapsed in a pool of dark red blood. The TV was raised upward and the voice laughed and giggled. “Great day!” Anthony was still crying, along with Shane. “So Imani? Have you found out what’s going on?” The voice asked. I shook my head and then said, “No…” The voice sighed. “Well, like Ian said. You’re a smart girl. You’ll figure it out.”

I stared at Anthony and Shane, two broken boys who had just lost their friends. 

_This is a dangerous game we're playing here. The thing is...who's dying next?_

**Survivors: 13**


	4. Sweet and Sour

                        “I feel awful…” I muttered, hugging myself. Felix patted my shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault…Ian was guilty…you just stated the facts…” I looked up at the Swedish Youtuber and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. “We should all grab some food.” PJ said and led the way to the cafeteria. We walked into the cafeteria and I walked with PJ into the kitchen. “So. What should we make?” PJ asked, rubbing his hands together. “Sweet shit!” I heard Felix shout and a chorus of agreements came from the room.

“Alright alright!” I said and turned to PJ, who already had a chef hat on. Giggling, I said, “Well what should we make Mr. PJ?” He smiled and thought for a second. “I’ll make cake. You can make sundaes.” I nodded and said, “Yes Chef PJ.” He grinned and we got to work. As I put chocolate syrup on one of the sundaes, Troye came in. “Holy shit.” “Troye. Would you mind passing out the sundaes?” He nodded and took two. I heard a shout of, “Aw fuck yeah!!” from Pewdiepie. I turned to PJ, only to have a handful of flour in my face. “PJ how dare you?” I giggled. “Had to be done.” He said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and threw a handful of sprinkles at him. “There. Now we’re even.” He grinned and the timer rang just as Troye had gotten the last sundae.

“Cake’s done!” PJ said and took it out of the oven. “Wanna help decorate?” “Course!” PJ, being the artist he is, managed to draw each and every one of use (including Joey and Ian) in frosting. “PJ…that’s beautiful…I almost don’t want to eat it…” He smiled and grabbed the can of whipped cream. Putting a bit on his finger, he placed it on my lips. I pouted and giggled. “Rude sir.” He smiled and pressed his lips against mine, licking away the whipped cream. “Hey-whoa! Go PJ!” Troye shouted. PJ and I quickly pulled away, a blush rising on the British man’s cheeks. Giggling, I turned to Troye. “Help with the cake?”

“Sure.” Troye and I brought the cake out and a chorus of cheers came. We handed out slices and took seats. “Good cake PJ.” Dan said. “Course from what I saw, looks like PJ got more than just cake.” Troye said and everyone laughed. I looked at PJ and saw him staring at his cake, blushing hard. We finished up the sundaes and cake and as I put the dishes in the sink, PJ walked in. “Oh hey PJ.” I said.  “Need some help?” He asked. Just as I started to talk, the voice said, “Dishes are always washed. No need.” I turned back to PJ and smiled. “Guess not.” He smiled. “I was going to head back to my room and draw until bed. Would you mind coming with me?” “Not at all. As long as you don’t plan to kill me.” He smiled as we walked out of the cafeteria.

Then he whispered low, “Why would I kill you after that amazing kiss?” I blushed and looked down at the ground. Everyone went their separate ways. I looked at the clock.. 7:06. PJ and I walked toward the bedrooms, stopping momentarily so that I could grab a book. We walked into his room and PJ walked over to a drawer, pulling out a sketch book and a pencil. I sat on the floor and PJ sat on the bed. I opened the book and started to read. It was nice; the only sounds were mine and PJ’s breathing, his pencil against the paper, and me turning the page of the book. Next thing I knew, the alarms sounded. “9:45. Bedtime! Everyone back to their rooms!!” I looked up at PJ and sighed, closing my book. “Finish your drawing?” PJ smiled. “Yeah I did.” Playfully, he held the sketch book close to his chest. “You aren’t allowed to see it yet.” I pouted and smiled.

“Fine.” We stood up and he walked me to the door. “We have to do this again. It was nice.” I said and PJ smiled. “Course.” Before I opened, he pulled me into another kiss. I smiled and kissed him back. We heard footsteps and quickly pulled away. “Goodnight PJ.” He blushed and opened the door. “Goodnight.” I walked to my room and found Cry standing in front of my door. “Hey Cry.” “What did you do with PJ?” He asked harshly. I was taken aback by his tone. “What’s it to you?” I retorted. I couldn’t see his expression through his mask, but I knew it was one of anger. “Whatever.” He huffed and walked into his room. I walked into my room and took a quick shower.

_Wonder what was up with Cry…?_

**Survivors:  13**


	5. Angel's Time

I woke up early the next morning. I looked at the clock. “Hm. 7:57. Woke before the 8:00 alarm.” I muttered softly. Standing, I stretched and walked out of my room. Chris stood outside PJ’s room, knocking. “Hey Chris.” I said. “Hi Imani. Why are you up so early?” I smiled. “I could ask you the same thing.” “PJ and I are usually up this early. We have our morning tea…but he isn’t answering.” “Maybe he’s still asleep.” Chris shook his head.

“No way. PJ’s usually up by 7:30. When I didn’t see him making tea like he usually does, I went here. He isn’t answering.” The alarm sounded and Dan and Phil walked out of their rooms. “PJ isn’t up yet?” Dan asked. “No.” “That’s not like PJ.” Phil said and I looked at PJ’s name plate. A pad and pencil looked back at me. “Did you open the door?” I asked. “PJ usually wakes up so I didn’t think about it.” Chris said and opened the door. “OH MY GOD PJ!!!” Chris screamed. Dan, Phil and I looked & were utterly horrified. PJ hung on the wall above his bed. A pencil was lodged in his brain and another directly in his heart. Looking closely, he managed to hang by nails hammered into his clothes. An eerie blood trail leaked down to his bed. The alarm sounded as Chris sunk to his knees.

“A body has been found!! Time to investigate!!” I bit my bottom lip as my heart twisted in all directions. I just saw PJ last night…I just saw him…. Dan rubbed Chris’s back and led him out of the room. Phil followed. I turned to everyone else. “Imani…if you don’t feel comfortable doing this…one of us…” Ken said softly. I smiled softly. “Thanks Ken…but…I can handle it.” He nodded and I wiped away a lone tear. “Alright. Let’s do this.” Toby and I investigated the room while Felix and Ken inspected the body. “Well…we atleast know the murder weapons…” Felix said softly. I looked in the drawers and found PJ’s sketchbook. I flipped through it, but found nothing that could help. “Looks like he’s been held up by nails. The killer must’ve used the hammer from the toolkit.” Ken said. “And they must’ve used theirs. PJ hasn’t used his.” Toby said, holding up the toolkit. As we continued to search, I saw a ball of paper under the bed. I grabbed it and unwrinkled it. “What is that?” Toby asked. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

“PJ drew a picture of me…” I whispered. The room fell silent and I folded up the drawing as best I could. “Let’s keep looking.” I looked along the walls and something caught my attention. “What’s that?” I asked, pointing above PJ’s head. A jumble of letters was above his head. “What does that mean?” Felix asked. “I don’t know, but it seems important.” I said, making a mental note of them. The alarm sounded and the voice said, “Enough! Classroom trial time!!” We walked to the trial room. Chris was quiet. Usually he would be talking with the curly haired Brit…I sighed.

_Don’t worry PJ…we’ll find out who did this._

**Survivors: 12**


	6. Deathly Trial

Everyone took their places and the voice said, “Let’s get started!!!” “PJ was stabbed in the head and heart by pencils and then hung above his bed.” I said. “How’d he hang there?” Troye asked. **“The killer nailed his clothes to the wall obviously with a hammer from the toolkit.”** Chris said his voice hard and emotionless. “The thing is. Who would kill PJ? As far as I saw from last night, **no one had a problem with him.”** Dan asked.

The room was silent and out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed both Ken and Felix turn to look at Cry. Shane must’ve noticed because he said, “Unless someone did…” Cry looked up to find that we were looking at him. “I didn’t have a problem with him.” “Cry…” Felix said. “I’m serious! I was cool with PJ!” “Cry c’mon man. **You told us you didn’t like him.”** Cry looked around the room frantically. “Ok yeah. I had a problem with him, but I didn’t kill him.” “Well what problem did you have with him?” Phil asked. “Yeah. I mean PJ was a nice guy. I honestly don’t see why you didn’t like him.” Cry crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “Doesn’t matter. All I know is that I didn’t kill PJ.”  “How do we know that?!” Chris suddenly shouted. “You just have to believe me!” Cry shouted. “I say we vote now! Cry’s the one that did it! **All the evidence points to him!”** Chris shouted.

_Wait…_

“Wait a minute!” I shouted and everyone turned to me. “Cry. Let me see your tool kit.”  Cry handed me his toolkit. “It couldn’t have been Cry. **The killer’s hammer would’ve been used from nailing PJ.”** I handed Cry his toolkit back. “Well then who did it?” The voice singsonged

_Think think….wait…._

_The jumbled letters_.

I looked down and saw a pen and paper. Convenient.  I started to scribble down the letters. “Imani what are you doing?” Felix asked. “Those letters PJ wrote. They have to spell out something.” I said. Finally, they spelled out one name.

“Anthony.” Everyone turned to the last half of Smosh. “I didn’t do it!” He said. “Show the tool kit then.” Chris said, staring at him. “I lost it!!” “Anthony, you killed PJ. Why?” I asked and he glared at me. “Why should Chris get to keep his best friend while I lost mine?!” Anthony broke down into tears. “I was going to kill myself…I could’ve just ended it…but…I decided why not kill someone who already has a best friend?” Anthony turned to me. “I was going to kill you…” A chill ran down my spine.

“But…I decided to kill your little boyfriend instead…” I looked at Chris and saw him crying. “Well well!! Time to cast your votes!!” We voted and the voice said, “Well done!! The killer of Mr. PJ was none other than Mr. Anthony Padilla!!! Time for your punishment!!” Anthony fell down and hole and the giant TV floated down. Instead of watching, I turned away, a few tears slipping out. A hand rested on my shoulder and I turned to see no one other than the masked man. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged my tight. I cried into the brunette’s shoulder and he rubbed my back. Anthony’s screams echoed through the trial room. As soon as they ended, silence floated over the last 11 of us.

_Eleven survivors left…who’s dying next?_

**Survivors: 11**


	7. Missing

I walked ahead of the boys, stopping slowly when I got to PJ’s room. Sighing, I opened his door and was surprised to find PJ’s body gone, along with the blood. I sat on the bed and curled into a ball.

_The sheets smell like PJ._

I sighed and stood up. I looked through the drawers and found a small picture. Confused, I picked it up…only to find PJ, Ian, and Anthony standing there with goofy faces. They all had their arms around each other’s shoulders and they were standing in front of the building..

_Wait…they’re all dead….I don’t…._

There was a knock on the door and I quickly put the picture in my back pocket. Cry walked in and I breathed a small sigh of relief. “You doing ok?” He asked. I nodded and he took my hand and we walked out of PJ’s room and into Cry’s. “What did you have against PJ?” I asked. “What are you talking about?” Cry asked.

“During the trial. You said you had something against PJ. What was it?” “Nothing!” He said quickly and I sat on his bed. “Cry…” “Nothing really.” “Cry.” I said sternly and he looked at me. “What did you have against PJ?” I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. He sighed and stood. “He had you.” I stared at him. “I-It may sound crazy weird but I feel like you’re supposed to be mine. And when you were with PJ and in his room and you guys kissed and-“ He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I thought about killing him…but I didn’t…because I knew how much he meant to you and Chris.”

I nodded and he sat on the bed. “Do you hate me?” I looked up at him. “No Cry. Why would you think that? You didn’t kill him…” He sighed and I put my hand on his shoulder. “I found something in PJ’s room…” I pulled out the picture and handed it to him. “Anthony…and Ian…and PJ…b-but-““I know.” The alarm sounded and I stood. “Keep it. We’ll go over it tomorrow.” He nodded and I walked to my room. I took PJ’s drawing out of my pocket and set it down on the drawer. “I’ll miss you PJ.” I whispered and fell asleep.

                        The alarm is familiar sound now. I woke up and walked out of my room, surprised at how everyone is up and gathered around. “What’s going on?” I asked. Troye was the first to look at me. “We found these.” He handed me a picture. My eyes went wide. There was Joey and Ian sitting on the grass back to back and smiling. “Another one?” I whispered. “You found another one?” “Yeah Cry has it.” Troye looked around and pointed to the masked man. I walked over to him and before I could say a word, I noticed something. “Where’s Toby and Ryan?” Felix and Ken looked around.

“Come to think of it…they didn’t come out when the alarm sounded…” Shane muttered. “I’ll go check Toby’s room.” Felix said and rushed off. I ran to Ryan’s room and knocked. The door swung open with ease…but there was no body. “That’s weird….” I muttered. The foul stench of road kill wafted through the room and I thought back to Joey’s body. I followed the smell toward the bathroom and opened the door. “Oh my God…”

Both Ryan and Toby were lying on the floor, Toby’s body cut open and his intestines wrapped tight around his neck and Ryan’s neck. They were surrounded by a pool of blood. “Two bodies have been found!!! Let’s investigate!!!”

_Who the hell did this….?_

**Survivors: 9**


	8. Surprise Surprise

              I walked over to the bodies and sighed. “There’s the murder weapon.” I whispered and looked around. “Not exactly.” Cry said and walked over to the edge of the bathtub. He came up with a bloody knife. “That’s probably how Toby cut himself open.” I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. “Cry…are we all gonna die?”

Cry’s POV

             I looked at Imani who sat in the doorway of the bathroom. Her hands were in her short black hair and she had her knees up to her chest. “What?” “We’re all going to die here aren’t we? None of us are getting out. We-we’re all gonna die!” “Hey!” I shouted and grabbed her wrists. She stared at me and I wanted to break down. Her dark brown eyes were wild and filled with fear. “Listen to me. We are getting out of here. You, me, and everyone else. We will get out.” I said sternly and she stared at me.

“Promise?” She whispered. “I promise.” I said and wiped away her lone tears. “Ok.” She whispered and I helped her up. The alarm sounded and the voice screamed, “Trial now!!”

_The voice sounds harsher than usual_

We walked toward the Trial Room and I took my place next to Imani. “Along with the double murder, we will be having a few special surprises at the end!!!” The voice said and the sinister way it said, ‘special’ sent  chill down my spine.

 **“Ryan and Toby were both killed by what looked as if it was Toby’s intestines with Toby’s body cut open by a bloody knife that looks as if it was taken from the kitchen.”** Imani said and I noticed how she was one to take charge of the Trials, as if she was always meant to be there. “As far as I saw, **no one really had a problem with either of them.”** Ken said and there scattered muttered agreement. “I found something…in Toby’s room.” Felix said and pulled put a piece of paper. On it were everyone’s names with the deceased names having a line through them and dates.

 **“Toby put down everyone’s name and crossed out which ones died on what day.”** “Was he planning on killing them first or something?” Phil asked. “I don’t think so.” I said and everyone looked at me. “Honestly if I planned on killing someone, I would’ve killed them the day of.” I said and everyone nodded. “Hand me that paper Felix.” Imani said and he passed it to her. She scanned it over. “Hang on…. **he crossed out his name and Ryan’s. And the date was set for today a few minutes after the morning alarm.”** Imani said and scanned us down. “They were going to kill themselves.” Shane said softly. “Actually they did!! But you’re right!! The murders of Mr. Toby Turner and Mr. Ryan Higa was….none other than there selves!!!”  Celebratory music drifted down and all I could say was, “You’re sick. Sick, twisted, and fucked up!” The voice laughed. “Ready for your surprises!!” A pair of headphone hung above everyone’s platform and one by one they were slipped on. The noise (or little of it) was blocked out.

A small TV screen hovered in front of me. The screen flashed and my heart stopped. Scott, Russ, Snake, Minx, and Red sat on a black couch smiling at me. My vision blurred and I quickly wiped away my tears, thinking they would leave if I even blinked. “Hey Cry!! Sorry we couldn’t make it to the Youtube convention!!” Russ said and I grinned.

_Damn Russ._

“But we’ll be here when you get back buddy!!” Scott said and Minx and Red cheered. Snake just gave me a lazy two fingered wave. I had half a mind to wave back. Suddenly, all too quickly, the screen flashed again and I almost screamed. The couch was coated in blood, along with the walls and the floor. My friends, once alive and smiling, were now jumbled up in a bloody mess. Bones were twisted upward and heads had been cut off.

“NO!” I screamed and shoved off the headphones, scrambling backwards until my back hit the wall of the Trail Room. “No! NO no no no no!” I chanted frantically, hugging my knees to my chest and placing my face in my arms, my palms against my forehead. The voice was laughing manically now.

_Fuck no no no  no no._ _This is all a fucking bad dream. No no no no no_

Imani’s POV

        There on the screen, was PJ surrounded by my two best friends and my mother along with my little brother. My eyes filled with tears and I grinned for the first time in months. “Hey there!” PJ said and waved, grinning from ear to ear. “Honey I approve!” My Mom said and I saw PJ blush. “We’ll be waiting for you to come back home bro!” My friends shouted. My heart swelled and for the first time…I felt happy. The screen flashed and my happy feeling dropped, replaced by dread and heart crushing sadness. My once smiling mother, was now off to the side, clothes bloodied and hung by nothing but a noose, my little brother in her arms. My friends were lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Throats were slashed and eyes gauged out, leaving nothing but blood soaked holes of black. PJ was hanging on the ceiling, a noose around his neck and a pencil in his heart and another one in his head.

The TV went away  and I pulled off my headphones slowly, wiping away any stray tears that happened to fall. I took off the headphones and looked around. Tyler had taken off his glasses and was crying into his hands. Troye was gripping the edge of his seat, eyes glossy and bloodshot. Felix was a mess, dropped to his knees and crying into his hands. It made my heart hurt for the Swedish man. Ken was sitting on the floor. He had the looked of being pissed off, but I knew he was breaking by the lone tears that fell from his eyes.

Dan and Phil were clutching each other, crying into one another’s shoulders. Shane was against the Trail Wall, slamming his fists on it, screaming and crying. Chris was punching the wall, but silent. Finally, my eyes rested on the masked man, who looked as if he had just experienced the worst possible thing in his life. As the voice laughed manically around us, I looked around.

_Whatever this thing did to us….it hit us all hard…._

_But we’re getting out of here, together._

**Survivors: 9**


	9. Surprises and Challenges

                        “Our surprises aren’t over yet kiddies!!” The voice giggled. “Everyone BACK TO YOUR SEATS!!!” One by one, everyone trudged over. Cry was last. “I’ve devised a few challenges…well I shouldn’t say a few…it’s actually just one…” The voice said and it was silent for a bit. “Anyways it will be a mental challenge mixed in with a skill challenge.” Silence descended over the last 9 of us. “The twist being that you’ll have to do this…while taking part in the last video game you played.” Felix’s eyes went wide and Ken had a stone face. I couldn’t see what Cry was feeling.

_Kirby Triple Deluxe….._

The voice laughed. “C’mon Imani. You think I would give you a simple game like that? No no. Much like the rest of the 5 who aren’t gamers, you won’t be using the video game twist like those three.” “Then what are we doing?” I asked. “Just the simple mental and skill challenge.” The voice said casually, but I felt as if he was hiding a secret. “Now…let’s started!” Suddenly I was falling and landed right on a chair. “Now for the mental challenge.” The voice boomed and it reminded me of the announcer voice in the video game Catherine. “First question. Which Youtuber was the third one to die a murdered death?” I thought for a bit.

_Obviously Ryan and Toby….but which one died first?_

_The smell in the bathroom was of fresh road kill….._

_But….even if Toby was cut open…._

“Ryan Higa.” The voice was silent. “Even though both Toby and Ryan were murdered with the same murder weapon, Ryan looked much paler than Toby did, despite his body being cut open.” Once again, silence. “Next question. Both your mother and someone you love dearly are going to be killed.”  “Help help!!!” My Mother screamed and I stood up.  I started to walk toward the corner….until I heard,

“Imani help!! Please!!!”

_Cry…._

“Which shall you choose?” Both Cry and my Mother’s voice were screaming at me to help them. “Oh God….” I whispered. The room was dark, except for one light on me, the screams of “Help!” coming from both corners of the room. I slowly walked in a straight line, listening closely to the screams. Then, with tears blurring my vision, I whispered, “I’m sorry…” and turned toward the spotlight. “No one’s here.” I said softly, praying to every God that I was right. “What?” The voice asked, angry. I slowly walked toward the spotlight. “Cry’s off in a different room doing his own skill/mental challenge. Why bring him here?!” Silence.

“A-And from what I saw in that video!! My Mom’s dead!! If anything, you got a recording a-and-“ “SHUT UP!!!” The voice shouted and a pain shot up my arm. I looked down and saw a bullet wound, blood trickling down my arm. Despite all of this, I couldn’t help but give a sly grin. A force from somewhere slammed me against the wall. I cried out as my skull slammed against the wall and barely had time to react before I was shoved against the ground. “You little bitch. Think you’re so high and mighty!!” I stood up weakly, my knees buckling and pain settling everywhere.

“Y-yeah I do.” I said hoarsely. “Think you’re so fucking smart!!” The voice screamed and shot another bullet from somewhere into my shoulder. My legs gave way and I collapsed to my knees. Breathing hard, I looked up. Then, with all of the energy I had, I said, “Smart enough to anger you” before collapsing on the ground.

**Survivors: 8?**


	10. She's Back

Cry’s POV

                        “You love her don’t you?” The voice echoed and I didn’t answer, climbing up the puzzle stairway I created. The dinging of church bells was so close…but I didn’t care about those damn bells. All I wanted was to see her again. The strain on my arms and legs didn’t go unnoticed and I winced as I climbed. “C’mon Cry!! Don’t deny your feelings!! You fucking love that girl!! That’s why you sacrificed your own best friend for her!! Is that it?!” The voice was screaming now, raging as I climbed to the top. I pulled on the silver bells and the voice screamed. I walked through the doors…and collapsed right in the hallway. “Cry!!” A voice shouted and for a second I thought it was hers. “Cry! You ok?” It was only the Swedish man, but I was grateful. “H-hey…” I whispered hoarsely.

He put an arm around my waist and draped my arm around his shoulder. We walked into the infirmary room and he sat me down on the cot, checking me over. “W-where’s everyone else?” I asked as he patched up my bruises. “In the the Trial Room. When the voice got tired of waiting for you, it sent me to come find you.” I started to nod, and then stopped. “W-what about Imani?” I asked and he tensed before helping me stand. “Pewds…” I said and he looked at me. “We better get back.” He said and started to walk out. “Felix.” I said sternly, but he only said, “Let’s get to the Trial Room…” We walked to the gym, my mind racing.

_Where’s Imani?_

_Why is Felix being distant?_

When we got there, I noticed Shane’s seat empty. “Mr. Dawson couldn’t handle the trials…and unfortunately will not be with us.” The voice sounded genuinely upset. “Where’s Imani?” I asked. “Yeah where is she?” Ken asked. The voice chuckled and a huge TV floated down. There she was, lying in a dark room. And it didn’t look as if she was moving. “What the hell did you do to her?!” I screamed. The TV changed to static and the voice said, “She couldn’t handle the trials like a late Mr. Dawson so-“The Trial Room door burst open and Imani stood there, both shoulders wrapped in bandages. She was covered in bruises and dirt and there was something in her eyes. Anger. She smirked and hobbled in. “Couldn’t get rid of me that easily.” ‘HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT!!!” The voice screamed.

“A few bullet wounds, and slamming me around like a fucking rag doll did screw me up I’ll admit.” Imani glanced at me. “But…I knew I had to come back.” Imani looked at the TV. “We’re all getting out of here.  No matter what.” The voice was silent and I heard the cut of radio static. I didn’t care if the voice could see us. I didn’t care about anyone else. I tackled Imani in a hug and she cried out. “Cry!!” She pushed me away and groaned. “Know how I mentioned the whole being slammed around like a rag doll? Well this rag doll has a few bruised ribs….” She said and huffed. “What the hell happened?” Dan asked. “I stood up to that voice during my trials. He got pissed and fucked me up, then left me to die in the basement for two days. I-““Two days? It’s only been a few hours…” Phil said. “There are some fucked up things about this place.” Imani looked up. “I’ll explain later.” Despite her broken bones, I couldn’t help myself. Grabbing her hand, I pulled up my mask, exposing just my lips, and pulled her into a kiss.

_Fuck everyone else. Fuck the voice, fuck everyone around us._

She pulled away and poked my mask. “Finally.” Dan said and everyone laughed, despite our current predicaments.

_We’re getting out._

_All of us._

**Survivors: 8**


	11. Secrets Breakdown

Imani’s POV

                        “C’mon.” I walked down a hallway and down two flights of stairs. We got to a small gray door. “How are you going to open it?” Phil asked, noticing the lock. I pulled out a paper clip and unfolded it. “You really think that’ll work?” Chris asked. “Worked in Bioshock.” I said and heard a few chuckles. I heard a click and opened the door. It was dark, except for a few faint flashing lights. I flicked on the light switch and we were surrounded by computers. “Holy shit…” Felix whispered. “What the hell?” Dan asked. “Why is this here?” Cry asked. Everyone walked into different directions and I glanced at Chris. He looked hurt, like he was about to do something he didn’t want to do. I placed a hand on his shoulder and saw that he was crying. “Chris what’s wrong?” I asked. He wiped his tears away. “Seems as if you guys found my little room!!” The voice chirped. “What the hell are you?” Cry shouted and the voice laughed. “Ask your girlfriend!!”

Cry’s POV

                        I looked at Imani, who looked just as shocked as I did. “I have no clue what-““Imani.” Chris said and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and I noticed her eyes were glossy. She swallowed and cracked her knuckles. “What’s going on?” Ken asked. She looked at Chris, who was close to the point of breaking down. “Mr. Kendall and Ms. Brooks have a special announcement!” Imani looked up and I saw fury in her eyes…but also something that resembled defeat. “I am so sorry…” She said, wiping away her tears. I started to walk toward her but she backed up. “I-I never wanted this…” “What-““We did it!!” Chris screamed dropping to the floor. “Every murder every trial!! We set them all up!!” I looked at Imani and saw that she was staring at the ground, tears dropping from her eyes. “That’s how Imani knew every murder!!” But I wasn’t paying attention to Chris, who was screaming apologies. I slowly walked toward her.

“Cry don’t…” She whispered. I cupped her face in my hands, wiping away her tears with my thumb. “Why…?” She looked at me and swallowed hard. “Chris and I were here before…w-we know the secrets…we know what happens…” Her eyes brimmed with tears again. “W-we thought if…if we came back….we’d be able to stop this…” She started to sob. “But we can’t!! Every time!!! I-I’m sorry!!” She slid down the wall, pulling her legs up to her chest and crying into her arms. “You guys can’t win!” The voice said and laughed. “Something that they forgot to add was that if there were no more killings after 2 months, they would kill instead!” “So you both were going to kill us?!” Ken asked.

_There’s something wrong with this picture…._

_I know there is….._

 

**Survivors: 8**


	12. Revealed

“No…none of this is right!!” I shouted and everyone looked at me. “What are you talking about Cry?” The voice asked. “None of this is real!! I-it doesn’t make any sense!! You’re tricking us!!” I screamed and ran out of the room. “NOTHING IS RIGHT!!” I screamed and suddenly blacked out. “Cry….cry….Cry wake up!!” I woke with a start and saw both Felix and Ken hovering over me. I jerked up and looked around. We were in the Trial Room. “What the hell happened? Where’s Imani?” I asked standing up. Neither one answered. “Where the hell is she? I need to know! I-“ “Cry calm down!” Ken shouted, shaking my shoulders. “You passed out. We don’t know exactly from what but you need to take it easy.” Felix said and I noticed the commanding tone in the Swedish man’s voice. I sighed and bobbed my knees up and down. “This place is so screwed up….” I whispered. “Yeah.” Felix said, running a hand through his hair. I stood up and we all walked into the hallway. “Where is everyone?” I asked. “Looking for Imani.” Ken said. There was a faint murmur of conversation and the door opened slightly. Dan’s face peeked in and he opened the door wider. “Find anything?” Felix asked as the last of us survivors piled in. “Nothing. Even with all of the unlocked rooms and such.” Troye said. I looked at Ken. “While you were passed out, the voice unlocked all of the rooms. Apparently finding Imani is a quest now.”

Ken’s face went hard. I stood up. “We need to find her. Somehow she knows more about this place than we do and without her, we can’t leave.” Everyone nodded and there was a jumble of static. “You’ll never find her!!” The voice singsonged. “Was there a place you guys found but couldn’t open?” I asked, ignoring the voice. “No. All of the rooms were unlocked.” Tyler said. “Not…all of them.” I turned to Chris. “I went by myself. There’s one room locked. Looks like we need a key.” “Where?” We followed Chris down a few flights of stairs. The door was a gray one and my heart flipped.

_Same in my dream…._

“Gimme a paper clip.” I said. Confused, everyone searched in their pockets. “Here. Why do you need one?” Ken asked. “Gotta be Ellie and Bioshock this door.” I said and crouched down. I unfolded the paper clip and took a few seconds to unlock the door. An alarm sounded, but I opened the door anyways. “Hey you brats! Unlocking doors is prohibited!” The voice shouted, annoyed.  “Holy shit…” The room was filled with screens and computers. “What the hell….?” Tyler whispered. I scanned the screens. They showed every room from the cafeteria to our bedrooms.

_It’s been watching us…._

_Wait…._

I scanned the screens again, hoping I’d find it. And I did. Unfortunately the screens didn’t have labels to what room they were showing, but I didn’t care. There she was, pacing back and forth in a dark room. She was dirty looking, dried blood on her shirt near her shoulders. She honestly reminded me of an older looking Clementine from the Walking Dead video games. Suddenly, the screens all cut to static and the voice screamed, “I said no unlocking doors!” I couldn’t help it. “And you waited this long to cut the TV’s out?” I asked sarcastically. The voice let out a cry of rage and it cut to static. A hidden door opened and a figure walked out.

_What the hell?_

_  
_


	13. Understanding

Imani’s POV

 

  I paced around. The room was filled with trash and dark.

_Why does this feel so fucking familiar?_

I let out a scream and fell to my knees. “I’ve gotta get out…but how?” I stood up and looked around. There were two brown double doors. I jiggled the handle and sighed. “Locked.” Then, an idea popped in my head. I quickly searched the piles of trash. “Yes!” A paper clip. “Bioshock bitch.” I unlocked the door and pushed it open. I ran down the corridor only to be met with a huge ladder. “Better start climbing.” My stomach growled, but I didn’t care. I started my climb upward.

_I’m coming guys…_

I sat down on the small resting spot, my stomach growling endlessly. My hands and arms hurt along with my legs. I almost fell once, my foot slipping and causing me to lose my balance. I looked up at the ladder which never seemed to end. I swallowed and continued climbing. After what felt like an hour or two, I saw a small patch of light. I continued to climb and saw that the light was a cover, like the ones you see leading to sewage pipes. I pushed on it with all of my remaining strength. It budged just enough for me to slip out. I hoisted myself up and looked around. I was back in the school and there was a generator humming and whirring behind me. “So….that led to the generator room…?” I sighed and walked toward a set of stairs. I walked up the stairs which led me into the familiar hallway of rooms. I desperately wanted to take a shower and climb into bed without any interruption. But I knew I had to do something else first. I walked into the kitchen to find the gang. Troye was the first to notice me. He instantly sprang up from his chair and tackled me into a bear hug. I hugged him tightly.

“Where the hell have you been?” He shouted. I didn’t get to answer before I was hugged tight. “Imani! You’re back!” Felix shouted. “Guys!” I shouted laughing. They pulled away before everyone hugged me. I laughed. “Lemme go!!” I whined. They laughed and pulled away from hugging me.

“Where’s Cry?” I asked. The masked man came out of the kitchen and everyone stepped back. I ran into his arms and he hugged me tight. “You’re ok…you’re ok….thank God.” He whispered. There was an alarm and the voice said, “Everyone in the Trial Room.” I pulled away from Cry’s hug and said, “Let’s go.” “No way. You stay behind and get some rest.” Cry said. “I’m fine. Trust me.” I said and walked toward the Trial Room. Something inside me wasn’t afraid. Instead, I was calm. Eager to get to the bottom of this.

We walked into the Trial Room and a figure stepped out of the darkness. It was a small bear that looked like a plush toy. Half of it was white with a single beady black eye and the other half was black, a red lightning stripe as his other eye.

_That’s it…._

“It seems as if my student has returned.” The bear said and hopped up onto a chair. “Monobear….you’re a trickster I’ll give you that.” “I prefer Monokuma if you don’t mind.” He said and giggled. “You’ve finally found out where you are?” I smiled and shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest. “It took a while. But the whole dropping me in the basement just gave it away.” “You know this thing?” Ken asked. “Bear. He gets really offended if you call him a thing or a toy. And yes…he’s from an anime.” They turned to Monokuma, who was eating honey. “So you’re saying….” “We’re in an anime.” Monokuma jumped up and clapped his paws. “Exactly! And, knowing how much you’ve watched said anime, you know how this ends.”

“I do…although I’m not sure it’ll end exactly like in the anime.” “Wait hold on!” Felix said and we looked at him. “We’re in an anime?” Monokuma nodded. “If anything it’s a duplicate. A lot of stuff in the actual anime isn’t here. So whoever’s control Monokuma over there obviously isn’t up to snuff with the anime.” “Hey!” Monokuma shouted, but I ignored him.

“So…how does this end?” Phil asked. “Like I said, I know how this ends, but considering how much stuff is glossed over in this duplicate, it might not end up the same.” “Well let’s get to why you’re all here.” Monokuma said and pulled out a picture. “The pictures.” Cry said. “You all need to find out what is the meaning of these pictures.” “And when we do?” Ken asked. “We get out. “ I said. “Exactly! But there’s a twist. My student can’t help you!!” I shrugged and nodded. “Why not?” Cry asked. “How much fun would it be if you couldn’t figure it out on your own? You can’t have your girlfriend figuring out everything for you!” Monokuma said and looked at me. “You aren’t allowed to speak. Understood?” I nodded and looked at everyone. “You guys are smart. You can figure this out.” I said and backed away from my chair, leaning against the Trial Room wall. “Let’s begin!!” Monokuma said and laughed.

_You guys can do this….I know you can._


	14. Realization Hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm planing on about 2-3 more chapters of this fic and was thinking about another part! If you guys want more, please comment! If I don't see any comments I don't think I'll make a part 2 so if you want one comment! *Even if it's only one person*

Cry’s POV

I looked at Imani who gave me an encouraging smile. “Alright. Everyone pull out their pictures.” I commanded, pulling the one Imani gave me out of my pocket. I looked into PJ, Ian, and Anthony’s smiling faces. “Now… **all of the people in these pictures are either deceased or here right now.**   Right?” Everyone gave a small nod except Felix, who stared at the picture.

“Pewds?” He snapped his head up. “ **Marzia’s in my picture.”** He handed me the picture and sure enough, there she was. Her and Felix were smiling, arms wrapped around each other’s necks. “That’s….impossible….” Ken whispered. “ **Unless she’s in the building.** ” I said. “No way.” Phil said. “N-No! She didn’t come with me! She couldn’t have-She’s not…” Felix ran a desperate hand through his hair and put his face in his hands. “Now we’re not saying she’s the one behind all this. Obviously Marzia isn’t the type to kill someone, but she could be in the building somewhere.” I said, trying to lighten up a bit of the situation for Felix’s sake.

“But someone is behind this.” Tyler said. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Monokuma laughed.

_God are we getting out of here?_

I looked at my picture, studying it. Then I noticed something. “Hey.” Everyone looked at me. “What’s the weather like in your guy’s pictures?” I asked. “Daytime, probably noon.” Ken said and everyone nodded in agreement. “But how could that be **if we all got here at different hours of the day?** ” When no one answered, I continued. “Like me for example. I got here early in the morning probably like 7 am.” “Phil and I came around that time too.” Dan piped up. “I think Felix and I came around noon…” Ken said. “And did you see anyone else?” I asked and Ken shook his head. “ **Which means everyone after that came after noon.** ” “So what does that mean for the pictures?” Troye asked.

“ **It means that these pictures can’t be real.** “ I said. Monokuma laughed again. “Nope! These pictures are 100 percent real and truthful!” “How? All we’ve done since we’ve got here is investigate murders. **Many people in these pictures are dead.** They can’t be real.” I said and Monokuma just sat there. I looked over at Imani and saw her asleep.

_That’s not surprising._

“Cry.” I looked over at Dan. “Yeah?” “I don’t think you’re right.” I looked at him, my head cocked. “How so?” I asked a little hurt and offended. Dan rubbed the back of his neck as if hated himself for speaking up. “I get the whole part about a lot of these people being dead and weather and all….but…. **do ya think it’s possible that we’ve been here….before?”** I stared at the British man, who shrugged. “That’s impossible.” I said. “Actually…” Chris said and we looked at him. “I mean…we all got along pretty well. Yeah we’re all Youtubers and such and a lot of us are friends with one another but…there was a hidden friendship between us…like we’ve known each other for so long.” Chris said and looked at me. “Hell you didn’t even like PJ but you didn’t even know him….” His voice faltered when he said PJ’s name. I crossed my arms and said,

“That’s true…” At this point Imani was awake, her legs up to her chest and watching us intently. “Then… **we must’ve known each other….** ” Tyler said. “But how is that possible? How could we be like such good friends and then suddenly have no memory of us being here? It’s-“I stopped mid-sentence as the answer hit me like a ton of bricks.

_“Amnesia.”_


	15. Freedom

                        “Cry what are you talking about?” Felix asked. “Just think about it. These pictures. Our friendship. My fucking jealousy. It all makes sense….The reason we know this and each other…is because we’ve been here before. But…something happened and we all got amnesia!” I turned to Monokuma, who jumped up and clapped his paws.

“Congratulations!!! You’ve figured out the trials!!!” Imani stood up and walked to her podium. “And, for a special surprise, my student gets one wish!!” Everyone looked at Imani, who was staring at Monokuma.

Imani’s POV

                        I smirked. “I knew that would happen….” I whispered and closed my eyes, making my wish, repeating it countless times in my head. I opened my eyes and saw Monokuma nodding. “Really…that’s your wish?” “Yeah.” “What did she wish for?” Ken asked. Monokuma pulled out a tiny hammer and hit a button. There was a white light and suddenly, Monokuma was gone. “Where’d he-“The main wall behind Monokuma’s chair was raised up.

People poured in and I couldn’t fight my shit eating grin. All of our friends who had died walked in….along with the Smosh boy’s, Ken, and Felix’s girlfriends. I took a small step back and watched with a smile. Even some of Cry’s friends were there, Cry tackling them in a hug. Cry walked over to me and hugged me. “What did you wish for?” He whispered pulling away. “For everyone to have their friends and loved ones back, along with our dead friends….and Cry?” “Yeah?” “I made a small wish for you too.” He cocked his head and I pointed. He turned and was tackled in a hug. “Thank God you’re ok!!” Cry was astonished. “C-Cheyenne?” Cheyenne looked at me and smiled. “Thanks Imani…” Cry looked at me and then back at Cheyenne.

“What…” I smiled and said, “I also wanted you to find love….and apparently it was with Cheyenne….” Cheyenne looked at me and Cry. “I’ll give you two a bit of space.” Cry looked at me. “Cry I knew there was something between us…but…during that trial…I found out that you liked someone else….and why should I be the one to break that up?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess…..but we can still be friends right?” “Of course bro!” I said and I saw him smile. “Now go.” He hugged me tight and walked back to his friends, his hand locked with Cheyenne’s. “Miss me?” My heart raced and I turned. “PJ!” I shouted and tackled him in a hug. He twirled me around, hugging me tight. “God I-I missed you.” He murmured into my neck. “I missed you more.” I whispered and kissed him. “Oi lovebirds!” We pulled away and looked over at Dan. “How do we get out of here?!” I smiled and squeezed PJ’s hand. “Follow me.” I said and we all walked out of the Trial Room and into the world. Finally…we were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp guys this is the end!........SIKE. I'm making a part 2 to this so stay tuned for the second part of this series which I am calling 'Aftermath'. It might not come for a while but it shall be written. 
> 
> (Also there's a slight plot twist)
> 
> Thanks for the hits and kudos!!


End file.
